Pokemon: Truth and Belief
by 2EnigmaticWriter2
Summary: A belief that this journey will be a quick one. But a harsh truth says otherwise. A dream and a reality always clash. A decision that will test her will and courage to pursue and continue. (Pokemon Y Universe) (Self-Insert/OC)
1. The Start of the Dream Journey

_This was it. There was no turning back now. To fulfill his younger sister's dream ever since she hit ten, to finally let her experience what being a Pokemon Trainer's all about, and to make his sister happier than before... He had to do this._

* * *

The elevator opened revealing a young, tall male trudged forward with an uneasy look. He had his hands on his red and white striped cargo shorts' pockets. As he was close to the desk, he stopped his tracks and waited for the Professor to acknowledge his arrival.

The Professor turned his black, leather chair around to face his visitor. He smiled at his presence while observing his long-time assistant. The man didn't aged much, it seems. His brownish black hair became spikier, his pale complexion turned slightly darker and he still retained his edgy look. "So you finally arrived. Welcome!"

The visitor took the outstretched hand of the Professor and shook it gently. He slip out a small smile. "Yeah. Been a long time indeed." He withdrew his hand after that, fixing the collar of his white polo shirt.

"What brings you here, Asaki? I heard that you moved here in Kalos with your younger sister. Shouldn't you still be resting?" He cocked his head to the right as he crossed his arms.

Asaki shook his head in disapproval as he fixed his white lab coat. "No, no. I'm fine. We only brought a few in our trip, so it was easy to arrange them."

He heaved out a heavy sigh and prepared himself to talk. "So, uh, yeah. I'm here to ask you a little favor... It's not really that small, it's a little important, but, uh, still small." The man let out a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes? What is it?" The Professor strolled closer to him. Asaki was making attempts to talk, but to no avail. He was really that nervous? The Professor will not bite him.

"If you could make my younger sister one of the chosen trainers?" He directly gazed at the Professor's eyes. "I wanted to make her dream come true. She waited ten years to become one. I was too busy to even teach her, being the assistant and all, and I can't let this opportunity slip. Can you, Professor Augustine Sycamore?"

The Professor let out a hearty chuckle. Asaki was always a dramatic person, even to the point of making himself look a little off. "Dramatic as always."

Asaki laughed in return. He admitted that he went a little too far on asking him the favor. "This world's also a place of Pokemon, and she really wanted to go off and find her own Zigzagoon."

Professor Sycamore could only shook his head in return. "True. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of the world... Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim deep in the oceans..."

The long-time assistant could only stare at him with a weird look as the Professor gaze at the portrait featuring the artworks about Pokemon. Asaki took note that when it comes to Pokemon, he really talks way too much.

Professor Sycamore turned to look at Asaki, letting out another smile. "We live together with these Pokemon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper."

"Yeah..." He nodded, obviously just wanted to stop his rambles.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Let's get started with the basics. It's your younger sister who you wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, right?"

"Yes. She had the same complexion as me, with a long, brunette hair and black eyes. Also have an average height. Not that hard to miss her." Asaki mentally scolded himself for making fun of her without her presence, but then again, so was she.

The Professor uncrossed his arms and rested his right hand on his hips, "Would you mind to tell me her name?"

"Oh!" He jumped slightly out of panic as he lost his composure. Professor Sycamore could only place a hand on his face. "U-um, it's Sorano Kanjoo!"

"So it's Sorano, then? Did I get that right?"

Asaki finally calmed down. "Yes, you got it. She may be a little arrogant, but she's a quick learner. I trust you help her become her dream come true."

This made the Professor a little curious? "Hm? Where would you be?"

"I'll head back to Hoenn for a little adventure of my own. I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer again."

Straightforward answer. He was really determined. "Well then, her adventure will start tomorrow. I'll send a letter to your home so she'll know."

"Thanks, Prof. You really helped me by a bunch. I'm out!" Asaki ran back to the elevator, leaving the Professor speechless as he wasn't able to properly give his old assistant farewell. He shrugged his shoulders. The letter will do right now.

* * *

The ray of sunlight pierced through the bedroom's window, causing the person to be awoken. She removed the strands of brown hair off her face, blinking her eyes rapidly to make herself wide awake. Few moments later, she rose up and got off from the bed. She stretched out both of her arms, letting out a long yawn.

Well, another start of the day living at Vaniville Town. Not bad for her taste. She strolled to her cabinet, wondering what will she wear for today. After making her decision and wearing the chosen outfit, she observed herself in the mirror. A black collared sleeveless top with a red, high-waist skirt. Hm. Looking good. Black knee socks with pink high tops. Complimented the outfit well. Now for her bag... Aha! The pink tote bag would do good. Now for her hat... A red felt hat will finish it all, not without the white sunglasses attached to it. Voila! She was now ready to stroll.

Sorano went downstairs to see a small envelope at the doorstep. A letter from who? Her brother, perhaps? She walked closer to the door and picked up the envelope. By the look of it, it was a little fancy for her, and the print simply said "From: Sycamore". Wasting no time, she ripped it open to find a letter inside.

It was a letter of request. Take part of a Pokemon journey? See the potential within her? She just moved in here! How in the world the Professor knew of her existence? Unlike her hometown, there was no Pokemon Lab in here. Strange. Already, something big happened. If only she could get a grasp on the situation, she was seriously having a headache right now. Well, there was no point on rambling inside of her head.

She looked at the door, staring intently at it. What could the outside world bring her this time? Moving on, she went forward and opened the entrance door.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, and thank you for reading my story. This is my own novelization of the Y game, a pseudo-self-insert, and an original idea altogether. Hope you all enjoy the prologue.


	2. Meeting New People

A breeze coming from the nature outside invaded her home as she struggle to see on the sudden direct ray of sunlight directly at her spot. Getting a clearer view of things, Sorano witnessed two male strangers standing at the front of her doorstep. They appeared to be neighbor friendly as they had a friendly smile on their faces. Great, she had two suitors that might probably escort her on this neighborhood, and with luck, they might even accompany her directly to where the Professor of this region resided. Any female Pokemon Trainer would kill just to be on her shoes.

Sorano closed the door behind her and took a step forward to be formal to the strangers. The girl crossed her arms as she gave the two a cold look. She was really not the type to befriend people in an instant.

The guy on the left slightly bowed his head as a greeting. "Welcome to Vaniville Town, new neighbor. My name is Calem."

"Hello! I'm Kimmo Apple Pronger! Welcome to the neighborhood!" The other guy took out a jar filled with cookies with haste. "Here is a jar full of homemade chocolate chip cookies I made for your coming!"

Kimmo handed Sorano the jar with a wide smile. The girl looked at him with a uncomfortable look, as she stared at the jar and then back to him. Reluctantly, she approached the guy and took the jar from his hands.

"I apologize for telling you this so soon after moving in but we've come to escort you somewhere."

Calem nodded in agreement as she scowled at Kimmo. Seriously? What she had thought as a joke was true after all! What a mess! She hoped that she would had an adventure alone. Well, for the most part.

Kimmo did not seem to be bothered by her look. His sunny look was still on him. "I'm honestly surprised that the professor knows you, already."

That's right. So her brother was indeed successful. She wondered where was he now? Despite having thoughts, she kept her neutral demeanor to not alarm the two.

"But I'm looking forward to making a new friend along the adventure. Calem will be waiting for you in the next down. I'll stay here and escort you personally, if you don't mind." Kimmo smiled brightly as he was getting more excited on knowing Sorano.

Yeah, right. Calem could only look at Kimmo by his statement. And he sure was taking his time talking to the neighbor. He worried that they'll just stay here forever, not being able to have a brief meeting at the next town.

"And before I forget, all of us will be receiving a Pokémon!" Kimmo abruptly held both of Sorano's wrist, his body being fueled by excitement.

Sorano's eyes went wide as she desperately held the jar tight, fearing it would slipped off her hand. How much stamina do this guy had? He was all jittery and stuff, she could not even keep up.

"I'll be on my way to the next town. C'mon, Kimmo." Calem ran off with haste. He definitely did not want to deal with Kimmo's antics anymore. He honestly had enough of his company.

Sorano could only sigh at the scene that had transpired. This was slowly giving her a migraine. She was now stuck with an energetic guy. A male Pokémon Trainer. Short, black hair, slightly tanned complexion, emerald eyes, clad in an aqua hoodie, damaged blue jeans, short, red boots, and finishing it with black fedora and green feather attached on it and aqua two-tone bag. Not bad for an outfit.

Kimmo let out a short, annoyed sigh. "I just said I'll accompany her..." He turned to face her. "Oh well, don't mind him."

Ignoring the ditching Calem made, she proceeded to trudge forward to have her back turned toward Kimmo. "So, you two are going to be my allies, correct?"

"Yes, indeed. I am Kimmo Apple Pronger, as I've said." He went in front of her as he held out his hand in front of her. "And you are?"

"Sorano Kanjoo. Let's not keep your partner waiting." She walked forward, ignoring the friendly hand of Kimmo. She really had no time for formalities.

"Uh...you want me to hold that jar for you?" Kimmo tilted his head to the side. After all the interactions they had, he only noticed that she was still holding the jar of baked cookies on her hand.

This made her stop on her tracks. "Oh, yeah, right." She quickly placed the jar inside her bag. "Convenient." As she continued her stroll, her mind was about the magical item she was equipped right now. This bag had an ability to hold all of her belongings and still feel light and still have proper spaces for the another item she will take. She firmly believed that this was one kind of a mad science these people discovered that made traveling so easy without the hassle of bag weights and carrying many belongings at once.

She sure doesn't mess around! He concluded that he was one of the serious type of female, which actually didn't matched her demeanor. She appeared to be friendly enough. Realizing that Sorano was about to leave the town, he sprinted forward to guide her. "Wait! I'm supposeed to be escorting you!"

Sorano halted from respecting her fellow trainer. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the first route of the town, the pathway of Vaniville. The girl turned around to see him catching up his breath. That fast running really took a lot of out him, it seemed.

The pair had a silent walk as they headed to their next destination. Kimmo decided to spark a friendly conversation to his fellow companion. A smile emerged on his lips as he turn to face her. "So, are you excited?"

"Hmm... yeah." She did not returned her gaze to him as they kept walking.

Kimmo frowned. She could at least act more like it. She sounded so dull and monotonous. He hoped that she would somehow lighten up. Being hospitable in general, he really didn't want to walk in silence. "So, uh, when I heard that you were coming in, I was pretty nervous. A new neighbor to go with us right away? Now that's something you don't see every day!"

"Yeah, pretty much. A stranger happens to be one of the chosen kids... Now that's something." If you happen to know that she was one of the Professor's younger sibling, then it wouldn't be a huge surprise for you. She did not even bother to pay attention to him as she kept her stoic look.

Kimmo chuckled from such thought. "Stranger is such a colloquial word. I prefer a surprise guest!" Come on, Sorano! Lighten up. We're going to be friends soon enough, so don't treat yourself like you're really different. He kept his signature friendly smile on his face despite being bothered by her heartless replies.

Sorano stopped on her tracks then turned to face Kimmo. "You seemed... pretty friendly to some person who you never met before."

She appeared to be less cold than before. His smile brightened up. "Aw, shucks. Thanks! I want to help you become more comfortable talking with me so that you can see me as a reliable source of assistance."

"I see." That was all she could mutter. The way how Kimmo acted was similar to his brother Asaki. Friendly to other people.

They proceeded to continue their silent march as they slowly see the entrance for their destination. Sorano pointed her right finger to the location. "So... this is the next town?"

"Yup! This is Aquacorde Town. It's normally seen as a meeting place for people in Santalune City and Vaniville Town."

Kimmo sure knows a lot about areas, despite not being the actual tour guide of this region. "Hmph."

Not admitting much for the both of them, she actually enjoyed the two's company. But her desire to go on an adventure alone would not be swayed, though. All she hoped was that she would not be bumping them on the time she really want to experience alone.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to replace Shauna with another OC which is not mine mainly because Shauna doesn't do much on the game, and I rather have a character that will help push the plot forward and not be on the box seats.


	3. Getting Acquainted

Aquacorde Town, an area that was surrounded by lake. A town made from smooth stone, as a river borders the town. Sorano remembered having a short chat with her brother about the request she wanted him to do. Her thoughts were snapped out when a voice called their attention from afar.

"Hey, Kimmo! Sorano! Over here!" Calem waved his hand to get the attention of his acquaintances.

Kimmo placed both of the side of his hands on his mouth. "Calem, is everything prepared!?"

Seriously? He needed to do that where they could just clearly approach Calem and then talk to him? Geez, Kimmo! Use your common sense! Rolling her eyes, Sorano walked forward, leaving her companion alone. Kimmo turned his head to see Sorano gone in her place. Panicking, he look all around his surroundings to see her already far ahead from him. Calem could only slapped a hand on his forehead on the scene.

After waiting for several seconds, the pair already sat on the nearby chairs. With Kimmo chuckling nervously on his slowness as Sorano was giving him a death glare, the girl was starting to wonder why the Professor choose Kimmo in the first place. He goofed off so much that she could tell something worse will happen to him if he didn't pay attention enough.

The girl was seating next to him, so in order to finally start the meeting, Calem decided to talk to her. "This is the meeting place, Sorano."

Kimmo playfully stuck his tongue out at him. "Already told her that."

Calem nodded, unfazed toward his response. "I see that you give her the basics of the town. Well, let's start introducing ourselves. I'm Calem Forte."

"I'm Kimmo Apple Pronger, for the third time." He introduced as he groaned in dismay. How many times should he say his name now? Brightening up, he pointed a finger toward their female acquaintance. "And this is my new friend Sorano Kanjoo!"

Calem raised an eyebrow at what he had just heard. Sorano gave Kimmo a grim leer as she crossed her arms, scowling. Realizing his fault, he withdrew his hand as his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Whoops."

"You already introduced yourself to him?" He still could not believe it.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she uncrossed her arms. "He wouldn't shut." Regaining her composure, she rose from her seat as she faced the two. "Let me be formal. My name is Sorano Kanjoo, a chosen Pokémon Trainer." The girl gracefully bowed toward the two.

Kimmo childishly pouted at the ordeal. "Aw, I was hoping I was being hospitable. I'm sorry, there."

Returning from her seat, she shook her head. This could be interesting. "Despite that, you seem fun to be around."

Calem nodded in return. "I agree with you. He really greets people and gives them something out of his own."

Kimmo let out a chuckle, his cheek turning pink. "Shucks, Sorano! That made my day!" A sudden idea popped in his head, making him smile in full glee. "You know, we should develop code-names! Names that only we will know!"

"Sounds great." Calem fell silent for a moment, thinking of ways to contribute on his idea. "Let's decide on what code names we will use."

Silence filled the air as the three of them gazed on the table, not uttering a single word. Calem was the first one to break the ice. "Honestly, I prefer to be called as Forte. It sounds cooler than my given name. How about you guys?"

Not bad. Forte did have a nice ring on him. From what she could see Calem as, he seem to have a potential to be a strong Pokemon Trainer, for how he talks toward them. She might be wrong, but first impressions weren't permanent, after all.

"Applejack!" Kimmo was filled with excitement on how this idea was turning out.

With a bleak expression, she stared at the two with a straight face. "Please call me as Agent Ace."

"Agent Ace..." Kimmo thought about her nickname for as he expressed his approval. "Sounds unique! If don't mind me asking, what's your reasoning behind that?"

"I agree with Kimmo. The nickname sounds odd for someone like us." Calem tilted his head to the side. His nickname was simple, Kimmo's nickname sounds like a penname, but her nickname was a bit odd.

Her face remained stoic. Should she tell them a small biography about her childhood with her brother? Talking to herself via her mind, she deemed them worthy enough to know a piece about herself. It's not like it was something that shouldn't be shared. They were still children, after all. "My brother and I used to play detective games together. His nickname was Agent Ark, and my identity was Agent Ace."

Kimmo was bursting with excitement as he hears the reason of her nickname. "Great! I'll tell you mine! It's after a character named Applejack from a show called An Adventure of a Ponyta! Applejack is the main protagonist of the show and she represents hospitality and honesty."

"Huh. You're a fan of that show?" To be honest, Calem wasn't even surprised. For someone as friendly as him, it'll be impossible for him to not like the series. "It's rare to see fans of that show, to be honest, especially males. Glad to see someone who doesn't hate it."

A pout surfaced on Kimmo's lips as he recall the opinions of average male consumers. "People tend to feel "passionate" about that show. But you know what? The game called Pouch Animals falls under similar territory. It's no different than An Adventure of a Ponyta, if you ask me since both are targeted toward younger audiences AND is family friendly."

"That's true." Calem averted his gaze to the sky. "Some people just can't take kids' stuff seriously."

Meanwhile, the girl was getting more and more impatient. How long would they keep up the useless babbles and get back to business. Sorano was getting more and more agitated as the conversation went on. She let out a frustrated sigh and gave them a serious look. "Uh, guys? Are we going to ramble forever or what?"

Kimmo realized they were getting out of topic. "Whoops. Right. I'm sorry about that." Letting out a fistful of chuckle, he cleared his throat. "Anyway, let us meet our partners. Sorano, since you moved in, you get the first pick."

Calem let out a friendly smile, as he took out a chest-like box, with violet hue and gold metal decorated on it. "And also, you're the lady on this group. So please, be the first to choose."

She could only exhale in defeat. Sorano wasn't really comfortable on gentleman-like manners. The least she could do is comply and get it over with.

He opened the box, revealing three normal Pokeballs nicely placed on the center. The girl wondered how they looked like, but it will be rude if she checked them out one by one. "There are three Pokeballs, as we can see here. Since we can't actually see what Pokemon are inside, the Professor told me the contents."

She was glad they were starting to progress. The girl really didn't want to waste any more time on unnecessary topics.

"The Pokeball on the left is Chespin, a Grass-Type Pokemon. Then Fennekin, a Fire-Type Pokemon. Lastly, the Pokeball on the right is Froakie, a Water-Type Polemon. Each of us will pick one, and it will be our first partner in our journey."

Scanning their reactions, she concluded that it was time for her to choose. Sighing, she slowly took the Pokeball on the right, as she was fond of Water-Types than the others. Staring at the Pokemon in her hand, she was determined to raise her first partner with love and respect.

Kimmo hurriedly took the Pokeball at the center as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Calem smirked as he took the remaining Pokeball. "I'm glad you two didn't chose the one on the left."

With everyone holding their own Pokeball, another idea popped inside Kimmo's head. He turned to Sorano, bursting with happiness. "Would you like to name your Froakie, Sorano?"

"Naming a Pokemon, huh?" She thought about it for a moment. Calling your Pokemon by their identity sounds plain. "Interesting... My partner will be named as Bang. Bang, my Froakie."

Kimmo snickered, imagining the possible character of her Froakie that was named as Bang. "I know what you mean by that. But for some reason, I don't think you'd want to me to say it. But I know what it is!"

Both Calem and Sorano gave him a weird look. She was starting to wonder if this guy was seriously going to be a Pokemon Trainer, or was just goofing off.

Calem cleared his throat to get back on topic. "Mine will be nicknamed as Ches. Simple to remember."

She nodded. The girl honestly wanted to cross path with him in the future.

"Thanks to our Pokemon, we will now be officially a Pokemon Trainer," Calem turned Kimmo. "How about you?"

"Justin. The name just popped into my head when I saw the Fennekin. Happens to me often like a clumsy Tarous." He chuckled, oozing weird atmosphere around them.

"Uh, right." Calem cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Now that everyone has their own Pokemon, the Professor had assigned us to use this device to know more about our Pokemon."

He took out two, red card-shaped devices and handed it to them. Sorano took it without speaking a word.

A bead of sweat rolled down on Kimmo's forehead. "No! I mean, today, people fix things that ain't broke! Don't fix it if it ain't broke!"

Calem quirked his eyebrow toward him. "What are you talking about?"

Kimmo frowned from shame, unable to hide his nervousness. "Urgh... I'm the pits when it comes to this techy stuff."

Calem groaned out loud. Pokedex was one of the basic device to own. Sorano slapped her forehead as she leered at him. Seriously?! This guy was bad at technologies?! How did this guy live his life, then?!

He shrugged it off. "Anyway, this Pokedex is a high-tech encyclopedia device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter. This is the task that the Professor have given us. He wants us to go on our own adventure as we complete the Pokedex. It's very important for the Professor."

"Note, taken, Professor Forte."

With a smirk, she checked her own Pokedex to see the word "Pokedex on the center of the circle. Instinctively, she pulled the top and bottom part of the Pokedex revealing a pentagon shape with a white strip on the center with the text "Central Kalos Pokedex" on the center. She touch the text and the holographic screen revealed seven boxes on the bottom, with the first six empty with their respective number.

The top part shows the information of the box. The Pokedex said that she had seen one, and obtained one. The girl clicked on the seventh box with a Froakie on it. Information about her Froakie was revealed. She silently read it, nodding on the brief sentences she received. She tapped the Froakie icon to be sent in another screen. The area wasn't listed, which was odd. She checked the next icon to see a better view of a Froakie, revealing it to be a Male. The next button didn't made sense to her so she closed her Pokedex and pocketed it.

Unknown to her, Calem was busy shaking Kimmo back to Earth. "Kimmo? Hey, Kimmo?"

Uneasiness and confusion filled his eyes. "No, please... quantum mechanics, too much!"

Calem halted his task and groaned out loud. Sorano saw the scene and slapped her forehead.

She gave him a disappointed look as she crossed her arms. "You really are a goof when it comes to technology. Please try not to cause any trouble on these kind of things. It's very hazardous."

Kimmo shrunk on his seat. "Yes, ma'am. You know a man can blow a fuse getting his mind around this high-tech stuff..." His grumbling continues, but he was barely audible to hear.

Calem cleared his throat to get everyone on track. "That settles our meeting for today. We can officially start our adventure." He rose from his seat, a determined smile surfaced on his lips. "I can finally pursue my dream as being the Pokemon Champion in this region."

Sorano silently left the table as she trudge to the path toward Vaniville Town. She still had some matters to tend back to her home. The girl had to carry a certain item his brother had left for her and bring it to Prof. Sycamore to check.

"Yeah! And you know what? This one time I was trying to use this thing called a hair dryer, I sooner blew off my poor hair from my poor head! ...Huh?" Kimmo noticed that Sorano was missing in her seat. He quickly scanned his surroundings to see her about to leave the town. He stood up from his seat as he placed both of his hands close to his mouth. "Hey, ma'am! I got something to tell you!"

Calem caught on what he was suggesting. He waved his hand in the air, trying to catch her attention. "Agent Ace! We still have yet to do something to be an official Pokemon Trainer!"

Sorano halted her tracks, irritated that it was announced when she was close to the first Route. Another drag. She hoped it was something really important. She turned around as she waited for the two to come closer.

"Tough luck, Calem. I thought of it first!" Kimmo stuck a tongue toward Calem. He gestured her to come back to their place. "So, Sorano! Let's get acquainted with our partners by putting up our dukes!"

Sorano placed her hand on her temples as she groaned in dismay. Why did she have to have her official Pokemon battle with them? Scowling, she approached them with her arms crossed. "Fine. But don't go easy on me. This is a real battle, not a practice."

Calem nodded, standing on the side to watch the battle. "Well, I guess this is the proper place to have a Pokemon Battle. If both of you are ready, let's start the battle, shall we?"


End file.
